Castaway
is a real-time RPG that is played in isometric view. The series has inspired a spin-off, called Castaway Island TD. __TOC__ Gameplay The game starts when the character washes up on the shore of a tropical island and finds a little, one-eyed, green pet. When you finish fighting blue beetles, you reach Castaway, a tropical town that has monsters overrunning the island. You can walk around with your pet and fight enemies while completing quests. Fighting enemies grants you experience points and items and you'll have to spend a lot of time grinding experience so you stand a chance against the new area. Your pet aids you in battle and gains levels from fighting enemies as well. Should you find eggs dropped by monsters, you can bring them back to town and hatch them in order to get new pets. In the town, you can decide which pet to bring with you, purchase equipment, heal up or save your game. Items All possible items in the game. Items in bold can be bought in the shop. Items in italics can be obtained from quests. Consumables * Antidote (10 G). Removes poison from the target's body. * Castaway Feather (200 G). Teleports you back to Castaway. * Fire Shard. Used to cast fire spells. * Healing Herb (15 G). Recovers 20 HP for the hero. * Ice Shard. Used to cast ice spells. * Island Fruit. Recovers 60 HP for the pet. * Large Healing Potion (250 G). Recovers 150 HP for the hero. * Lightning Shard. Used to cast lightning spells. * Raw Meat. Recovers 150 HP for the pet. * Shadow Shard. Used to cast shadow spells. * Small Healing Potion (75 G). Recovers 60 HP for the hero. * Wild Berries. Recovers 20 HP for the pet. Equipment * Arcane Pin (2500 G). Increases magic damage by 5%, must be level 12. * Beetle Shield. +1 Defense. * Beserker Armor (3000 G). +18 Defense, must be level 20. * Executioner's Sword (1500 G). +13 Strength, must be level 14. * Fire Scimitar. ''+7 Strength, 10% chance of casting Flame. * '''Fortune Medallion' (2000 G). Increases the amount of money enemies drop, must be level 14. * Giant Cleaver (4000 G). +18 Strength, must be level 21. * Ice Blade. +15 Strength, 10% chance of casting Freeze. * Iron Maiden (4500 G). +14 Defense and 5% bonus on shield bash, must be level 22. * Iron Spatha (1000 G). +9 Strength, must be level 10. * Leather Armor (200 G). +3 Defense, must be level 3. * Legionnaire Shield (1400 G). +8 Defense, must be level 15. * Light Armor (400 G). +5 Defense, must be level 7. * Kite Shield (850 G). +6 Defense, must be level 12. * Knight Armor (1500 G). +13 Defense, must be level 15. * Paladin Shield (2200 G). +10 Defense, must be level 18. * Ring of Might (2500 G). Increases damage by 5%, must be level 12. * Rusted Gladius (250 G). +3 Strength, must be level 4. * Sprint Boots (3000 G). Increases sprint speed, must be level 16. * Soldier's Guard (600 G). +4 Defense, must be level 9. * Targe Shield (300 G). +2 Defense, must be level 5. * Warrior Armor (800 G). +9 Defense, must be level 11. * Wooden Stick +1 Strength. Bestiary Monsters appearing in game, sorted by the first place it appears. The numbers in brackets are range of levels. Monsters in bold appeared in the previous area, guarding the generator. Monsters in italic are not aggressive. If monster fills both conditions (it guards the generator of the previous area and it's not aggressive), it's name looks like this. All monsters have a chance of dropping monster eggs and gold. Castaway Beach * Sand Beetle (1-3). Drops Sand Beetle Shell, Wild Berries, and Flame Shard. * Sand Snake (3-5). Attack can poison. Drops Sand Snake Skin, Wild Berries, and Flame Shard. Grasslands * Grass Beetle (5-8). Drops Grass Beetle Shell. * Scorpion (6-8). Attack can poison. Drops Scorpion Stingers, Fire and Lightning Shard and Wild Berries. Castaway Jungle * Venom Snake (8-10). Attack can poison. Drops Venom Snake Skin and Wild Berries. * Wild Scorpion (8-11). Attack can poison. Drops Wild Scorpion Stingers, Fire and Lightning Shard and Wild Berries. Wild Marsh * Swamp Mutant (11-13). Drops Fire, Lightning and Shadow Shard; Mutant Slime and Wild Berries. * Black Beetle (12-14). Drops Lightning and Shadow Shard, Island Fruit and Black Beetle Shell. * Female Mutant (13-14). Drops Female Mutant Slime, Fire and Lightning Shard. Glacier Ridge * Viper (15-17). Attack can poison. Drops Viper Skin, Island Fruit, and Ice Shard. * Frost Scorpion (16-18). Attack can freeze. Drops Frost Scorpion Stingers, Island Fruit, Shadow and Ice Shard * Ice Elemental (17-19). Attack can freeze. Drops Ice Elemental Eyes and Shadow Shard Magma Crater * Skeleton (19-21). Drops Skull, Raw Meat, and Shadow Shard. * Lava Elemental (20-22). Attack can blaze. Drops Lava Elemental Eyes and Fire Shard. * Ogre (21-23). An attack can stun. Drops Fire, Lightning, and Shadow Shard and Raw Meat. * Skeletal Warrior (22-24). Can attack twice in one turn. Drops Fire, Lightning, Shadow, and Ice Shard and Skull. * Ogre Lord (23-25). Attack can stun. Drops Fire and Lightning Shard. Tips * If you adjust your computer time, you can hatch eggs faster. * If you click on a monster, then on a skill, when it's performed on the monster, click the monster very fast. The skill will be performed 2 times instead of 1. * If you are fighting multiple enemies, click each one time. Each will be attacked without time delay. * Save four spots on your inventory for your equipment and another four spots for shards (and if you have a pet three spots for food.) * It makes it easier if you put your pet somewhere safe and kill stuff to level up your pet. * once you reach level 30 you can not take spell damage infcat it gives you mor HP and it will go over your limit so take atvantage of this it will allow you to beat hard areas or if you want to just be praticly invincable. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/likwidgames/castaway |descrip = Level up }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/likwidgames/castaway |descrip = Complete any 5 quests }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/likwidgames/castaway |descrip = Activate the 6th generator }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges